Ghost Of You And Me
by deepinspace
Summary: The ghost of you and me.....


ooc:: Elloz folks

ooc:: Elloz folks! I'm back... [ I can hear groans... ^_^] sorrie I've not been posting for such a damn long time, but school has been keeping me busy... [ blame it on those teachers] 

Anyway this song, Ghost Of You & Me was sang by BBMak and it is really a great song so I've decided to write a fic based on the song. Well I couldn't really decide who to give this song to which couple... [Kurei/Kurenai... Kagerou/Ohka... Mikagami/Mifuyu... okie... these is not reallie a couple...] But you get what I mean... couples with sad endings... so this is for all the FoR couples that can't be together for some reason or another...  Please read and review okie! 

The words in black are the actual lyrics, while words in blue are my words...

Ghost of You & Me BBMak

[And er... `Raven... hee hee]

** **

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**_ _**

**_What am I supposed to do_**

**_With all these blues_**

**_Haunting me, everywhere, no matter what I do_**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

I feel you all around,

I see your smile every time,

Your voice echo in my mind.

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**_ _**

**_Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow_**

**_I can't let go_**

**_When will this night be over_**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

The night seem so long,

It seems to drag on and on.

The air is still,

And I can hardly breathe.

I'm suffocating,

In this self-made jail.

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**_ _**

**_I didn't mean to fall in love with you_**

**_And baby there's a name for what you put me through_**

**_It isn't love, it's robbery_**

**_I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me_**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

Faded memories of you,

Fills my every senses.

And as I sleep alone,

I hear you singing,

I hear your bedtime tales,

I hear you breathing,

I taste your goodnight kiss,

Just like a layer of mist,

It lingers on…

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**_ _**

**_Seen a lot of broken hearts go sailing by_**

**_Phantom ships, lost at sea_**

**_And one of them is mine_**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

Where's my compass pointing?

North, south, east, west,

Makes no sense.

Where am I heading?

It doesn't matter any more.

Waves of pain surrounds me,

And it doesn't matter where it takes me to.

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**_ _**

**_Raising my glass, I sing a toast to the midnight sky_**

**_I wonder why_**

**_The stars don't seem to guide me_**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

These star once guided,

The three wise men to their lord.

But even with those stars above me,

 I'm still lost,

Lost in a web of pain,

And there's no exit.

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**_ _**

**_I didn't mean to fall in love with you_**

And baby there's a name for what you put me through

**_It isn't love, it's robbery_**

**_I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me_**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**_The ghost of you and me_**

**_When will it set me free_**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

The heavy chains of pain.

Clung onto me.

I drag them whenever I go,

There's no key to set me free.

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**_I hear the voices call_**

Following footsteps down the hall

**_Trying to save what's left of my heart and soul_**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

I thought I heard you call,

I thought I saw your footsteps.

When I follow your call,

When I follow your footsteps,

I pick up all the broken pieces,

That lay around me.

I'm trying to piece together,

The key that will set me free,

The star that will guide me out,

The direction which my compass points.

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**_Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow_**

**_I can't let go_**

When will this night be over

**_ _**

**_I didn't mean to fall in love with you_**

**_And baby there's a name for what you put me through_**

**_It isn't love, it's robbery_**

**_I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me_**

**_ _**

**_I didn't mean to fall in love with you_**

**_And baby there's a name for what you put me through_**

**_It isn't love, it's robbery_**

**_I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me_**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

The ghost of you and me…

When will it set me free?

**_________________________________________________________________________**

Thanx a zillion for reading!

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**


End file.
